


First Impression

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [38]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Anna wants to give a good first impression.





	First Impression

“Anna,” Kusanagi called out from outside the young albino’s room. He could hear shuffling of her moving around her room before stopping.

“Yes, Kusanagi?” The girl asked from inside her room.

“Breakfast is ready, come down to eat it when you are done,” Kusanagi told her.

“Okay.” Anna said.

Kusanagi lingered outside her door before going back downstairs to the bar where Yota was sitting down talking to Saruhiko, they finally came to an understanding about their relationship after the slates were destroyed.

“So what is taking Anna so long, Kusanagi. Today is her first day of middle school, right?” Yata said.

“She must be taking her time getting ready,” Saruhiko mumbled as he took a sip of her coffee. “She is a girl after all maybe she wants to make a good first impression.”

“Fushimi is right, Yata,” Kusanagi told him. “The first impression is important.”

There were footsteps on the staircase and Anna came down the stairs wearing a black skirt with a red trim at the bottom and black blouse which was closed together by a red bow. Anna's hair was pulled up into a low ponytail, and she had a giant red ribbon in her hair holding it together.

“How does it look?” She asked them.

“You look very beautiful!” Yata told her.

“Thanks, Misaki,” Anna said looking over at Kusanagi and Fushimi.

“You look fine,” Fushimi grunted.

“You look very cute in your uniform, Anna,” Kusanagi said.

Anna smiled, “I’m going to go show Mikoto and Tatara.” Anna said going over to the small shrine Kusanagi allowed her to make with Mikoto and Tatara’s   
pictures. The three men watched as Anna explained to her two idols of her uniform and how she hopes the first day of school will go well.

“I wish they were actually here to see her off,” Yata mumbled.

“Me too.” Kusanagi agreed. “But knowing those two they are standing beside her now.”

-Line Break-  
“Hehehe. Kusanagi is right about that one, King.” Tatara said as he smiled at Anna. Mikoto grunted before lifting a hand and brushing at Anna’s bangs. 

“Have a good day, Anna.” Mikoto told her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.


End file.
